Rentre dedans
by Darkshrine
Summary: Shinobu est perdue dans ses pensées. Hatsuharu semble toujours un peu perdu. Mais de plus près, Shinobu le trouve très intéressant.


**Rentre-dedans**

**Disclaimer: **évidemment, rien ne m'appartient. Shinobu & co appartiennent à Ken Akamatsu et Hatsuharu & co appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya.  
**Note: **c'est un vieux one-shot, mais puisque je viens de le retrouver, autant le poster si ça intéresse quelqu'un!

Shinobu déambulait dans les couloirs du lycée, seule. Elle avait abandonné Kaolla, sa meilleure amie, qui s'amusait avec un blondinet de leur classe.  
Dans les couloirs vides, elle se sentait étrangement énervée. Elle ruminait des pensées noires à propos de milles choses qui se produisaient dans sa vie.  
D'abord son arrivée à la pension. Elle se sentait maintenant adoptée par toute la fine équipe de jeunes filles d'Hinata, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver cela suffisant. Elle pensait avoir subit des choses vraiment dures avant d'y arriver, et recherchait une sorte de récompense.

Elle se figea brusquement à un tournant.

Quelle égoïste…  
D'un seul coup elle retrouvait sa rancœur, ce sentiment qu'elle détestait profondément. Et à force d'en vouloir à tout le monde, elle se détestait de plus en plus.  
Il y avait Kaolla, qui s'amusait avec ses amis, et elle se sentait encore plus délaissée. Mais étant mûre pour son âge, elle s'en voulait d'avoir ces pensées malsaines.  
Heureusement, Keitaro l'avait calmée. Il était arrivé là, dans leur vie à toutes, et il avait commencé à les changer, petit à petit.  
Au début, Shinobu ne s'en était pas rendue compte, mais au fur et à mesure, elle avait compris.

Elle l'adorait.

Parfois, elle rougissait toute seule dans sa chambre en se disant qu'elle l'aimait.  
Seulement tout avait basculé. Elle s'était rapprochée de Kaolla, qui était maintenant la plupart du temps avec d'autres jeunes de leur âge, Keitaro était amoureux de Naru, et Naru de Keitaro, c'était plus que clair.

Et la rancœur revenait.  
Encore plus forte qu'avant.  
Maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi faire, pleine d'adoration ratée et d'égoïsme.  
Alors elle fuyait.

Elle se remit doucement en route. Elle s'était un peu calmée.  
Elle ne vit pas le jeune homme avancer, elle ne vit donc pas comment il évita le choc.  
Elle glissa seulement, pensant se rattraper à lui. Mais elle ne put agripper que sa main.  
Abasourdie, elle leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis.  
Il l'aida à se relever, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« Désolée, merci… souffla Shinobu. »

Il ne fit aucun geste.

« Shinobu, que fais-tu seule dans les couloirs ? demanda d'une voix agréablement douce le jeune homme.  
- Hatsuharu-kun… Je… Je me baladais, hésita la jeune fille.  
- Ah tu te baladais. »

Il mit les mains dans les poches, et regarda au loin, rêveusement.  
Shinobu en profita pour l'observer.

Il était plutôt grand pour ses seize ans, et il portait autour du cou un tas de babioles étranges, et surtout formellement interdites au lycée.  
Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés, bruns et blanc –encore quelque chose d'interdit : la teinture. Son regard était étrange, ici et loin de là à la fois.

« Je... Euh… Je vais rejoindre Kaolla, je crois, c'est mieux, murmura la jeune fille.  
- Je t'accompagne. Momiji est excité. »

Shinobu ne comprit pas la phrase étrange qu'il prononça. Seulement qu'il l'accompagnait. Et elle trouvait ça mieux ainsi, elle se sentirait moins solitaire lorsqu'elle retrouverait Kaolla.

Ils retournèrent en silence en classe, Hatsuharu les mains croisées au-dessus de la tête, et elle en tenant son cartable à bout de bras. Il ouvrit la porte de leur salle de classe et ils entrèrent.

« Hatsuharu ! Momiji et Kaolla sont partis à votre recherche, tu en as mis du temps pour la retrouver ! s'exclama une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts.  
- A notre recherche ? Me retrouver ? murmura Shinobu, étonnée.  
- Aah ! Te voilà ! s'exclama Kaolla en lui sautant dessus »

Hatsuharu l'évita, et salua son cousin qui arrivait derrière lui.

« Yo.  
- On se demandait où tu étais ! s'écria Momiji en sautant tout autour d'Hatsuharu, surtout que Shinobu ne revenait pas non plus…  
- Je… j'étais juste partie me promener ! se défendit Shinobu.  
- Il y a une heure, souligna Hatsuharu, le lycée va fermer maintenant. Tu devrais être plus prudente. Des gens s'inquiètent pour toi. »

Shinobu leva les yeux vers Hatsuharu, et ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent.  
Elle était…

« Tu as une poussière dans l'œil ? demanda Momiji qui s'était penché vers elle, inquiet.  
- Ah ! Euh… Non, je suis juste un peu… commença la jeune fille.  
- Aveuglée, termina Hatsuharu, fait attention, à trop regarder le soleil, on finit par se brûler les yeux.  
- Mais il pleut ! s'exclama Momiji en se retournant vers son cousin.  
- Tiens, tu as raison. »

Momiji essayait de comprendre ce que son ami voulait dire, tandis que Kaolla entraînait Shinobu dans le couloir en lui parlant de choses qu'elle n'écoutait pas.

Il avait raison.  
D'un seul coup, elle avait sentit quelque chose d'étrange… Hatsuharu la comprenait, et elle n'était pas seule.  
En un sens, il lui avait redonné de l'espoir.  
Elle, qui le connaissait depuis deux ans, ne s'était jamais vraiment trop intéressé à lui. Il était bien trop marginal pour elle.  
Elle avait tort.  
Elle était aveuglée.

« Shinobu ! Quel joli sourire ! s'exclama Kaolla en s'arrêtant brusquement. »

Shinobu rougit.

Hatsuharu laissa Momiji prêt du travail de Tohru, et prit le chemin de la maison de Kisa.  
Il trouvait Shinobu très mignonne, même lorsqu'elle était désemparée.


End file.
